


Tanaka Ryuunosuke: Matchmaker Extraordinare (DaiSuga Edition)

by whatisitkirschtein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mentions of other ships and characters, poor ryuu, tanaka's back at it again, will he ever get a break from his dumb teammates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka is tired of his stupid captains being stupid about their stupid feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanaka Ryuunosuke: Matchmaker Extraordinare (DaiSuga Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> WoOhOo, the sequel that no one asked for.
> 
> I had fun with the first one, and had ideas for this one so I thought, meh, why not.
> 
> Though it's not necessary to read the first Tanaka Ryuunosuke: Matchmaker Extraordinaire, it would bring me great pleasure if you did.
> 
> (following me on my [tumblr](http://spookytaiga.tumblr.com/) would too)

Honestly, Tanaka was tired of this silly charade. Time and time again, he found himself being put in the position of matchmaker due to his friends being complete and utter oblivious idiots. I mean, was it really _that_ hard to admit your feelings to someone? Tanaka was sure that if it was him in such a position he would tell the person right away. I mean, potential girlfriend (or boyfriend in these cases) what’s so bad about that? But alas, his friends lacked the confidence and finesse that he had. So this meant that Tanaka was responsible for ensuring life-long happiness for his friends.

What a pain.

 

-

 

After what he labelled the Great AsaNoya Debacle (he came up with AsaNoya, a combination of Asahi and Nishinoya’s names- wasn’t it so damn clever?!) everything seemed to go back to normal within the volleyball club.

Well.

Almost everything.

While Kageyama and Hinata went back to their multiple meaningless arguments, and Yamaguchi went back to Tsukki-ing every other minute, Tanaka couldn’t help but notice that Sugawara had adopted a slight change in his behaviour.

Like Nishinoya, Suga didn’t obviously show that something was bothering him. So once again, Tanaka had to use his superb detective skills to try to figure out what was wrong. Though this time it seemed to be significantly harder. It might have been because the closeness of his and Suga’s relationship wasn’t as prominent as the one he shared with Nishinoya, but either way, he was going to get to the bottom of whatever the issue was. Sugawara is his friend, after all. It took a little while, but once he did start picking up on patterns however, Tanaka immediately went home to make a list of his observations.

This list was called _‘Things That Suga Does Now That He Didn’t Before (I Think)’_ and it was written as followed:

1.)    Give small smiles to the team more than his great, big ones (you know the ones)

2.)    Keep his distance from Daichi

3.)    Go home straight after practice (not even buying any meat buns!!!!)

4.)    Punch everyone but Daichi (or Noya or Hinata, but that’s not new)

5.)    Look at Daichi for a long time, then look away

6.)    Blush when Daichi compliments him (like a lot… is that healthy?)

 

After composing his list, Tanaka stared at it thoughtfully, stroking his chin while nodding. It was clear that most of Suga’s usual mannerisms involved Daichi somehow, and now he was doing his best to avoid interaction with said male when he could.

Tanaka sighed loudly. Suga was acting just like Noya was before him and Asahi had gotten together. This could only mean one thing: Suga liked Daichi as more than a friend. And he wasn’t doing anything about it. It had taken Tanaka quite a while to gather this data, so that meant that this had been going on for weeks already. Tanaka flopped back onto his bed with a huge groan. Another case of one person refusing to admit their feelings to the other. Whoopee.

The second-year scowled. If his friends were gonna force him to be matchmaker all the time, couldn’t they at least have been a _bit_ more original? At this rate, it was gonna get real boring, real fast.

But, Tanaka was a good person, which meant he did good things. So despite how repetitive things got, he would continue to help and support his friends.

_What a pain._

 

-

 

Suga proved to be a tough nut to crack.

Tanaka didn’t know if it was because Suga was onto him, or if his detective skills had gotten worse, but either way, Tanaka was getting absolutely nothing of out the Vice-Captain.

He had tried multiple times to bring something - _anything_ \- up to the older teen, but whenever he did Suga managed to avoid conversation, and Tanaka didn’t even realize it until he was staring at Suga’s retreating figure.

Having it happen time and time again, Tanaka was more than a little frustrated.

Though in hindsight, Tanaka had already taken into consideration how he would have to approach Suga. When coming up with his plan, Tanaka knew that he would have to be much more sensitive and tactful when bringing anything up to him. It wasn’t because he thought Sugawara as weak or fragile, because it was the complete opposite- Suga was one of the strongest people he knew! But knowing him for the past two years made him realize that Suga had no problem with helping out people with their problems, but when it came to himself, he would rather suffer in silence than have anything brought up.

 _‘So selfless,’_ Tanaka thought, a dreamy sigh escaping his lips as he rested his chin on the palm of one of his hands, while the other held up his elbow. A devious grin slowly emerged on his face. _‘Let’s change that, shall we?’_

After getting nowhere during his first few attempts to talk with Suga, Tanaka cornered him during one lunch period after using the restroom. The grey-haired teen had been roaming the hallways as well, presumably walking back to his classroom.

Running up to the setter with a speed he usually only saved for volleyball, Tanaka wrapped an arm around Sugawara’s shoulders.

“Suga-senpai!” He bellowed, a wide grin adorning his face.

“Tanaka-san,” Suga replied, his eyebrows raised high in surprise. “I didn’t see you there. Is everything okay? We don’t usually talk at lunch.”

 _‘There he goes again, thinking of others before himself,’_ Tanaka thought. _‘What a great guy.’_

“Everything is fine with me, Suga-san,” Tanaka told him as they continued to walk aimlessly around the halls of Karasuno. “I’m just a bit worried about you.”

Suga’s eyebrows now scrunched together in obvious confusion. “Me? Why would you be worried about me? I’m fine.”

“Really?” Tanaka questioned, giving his senpai a thoughtful look. “Because I’ve noticed that you’ve been acting pretty different lately.” Sugawara opened his mouth to speak, but the taller boy didn’t let him. “I mean, lately you’ve been avoiding going with us for meat buns after practice, and I know you’re pretty busy with your college prep classes and volunteering and stuff, but it’s never been like this! And, what’s even worse, is that you hardly smile anymore- I mean, not like you used to. Y’know when you smiled reeeally big, and your eyes would close and you’d look really happy or proud? Yeah, you don’t do those kind of smiles anymore Suga-san, and I’m worried.”

As Suga bit his lip guiltily, unwrapping Tanaka’s arm from his shoulder, Tanaka couldn’t help but feel just a bit guilty himself. He knew he was hitting some sore spots; Suga absolutely hated letting anyone down, but he needed to bring balance back into the team again. It was crucial. But not only for the volleyball team, but for Suga and Daichi. They didn’t need to suffer.

“I’m sorry about all that,” Suga said finally, his smile sad and apologetic. “I have been pretty busy lately, with school, and volleyball, and volunteering, so I haven’t been able to spend as much time with you all as I’d like, so I’m sorry if it seems like I’m avoiding you guys, because I’m really not! As for the smiling thing, well I guess I never noticed how much I do that,” Suga laughed, but Tanaka could tell it was forced. “I guess everything has just worn me down a bit. But I’ll make sure to smile more, just for you. Don’t worry though, everything is okay with me.”

Tanaka frowned and tried not to cry. He was about 1000% sure that Suga was a being from another planet. I mean, it’s not possible for someone to be _that_ compassionate, is it?!

The wing spiker closed his eyes and took a breath. No. He couldn’t get worked up now. Suga was the one who needed counselling and reassurance, not him. He wouldn’t let the tables be turned on him again.

“You say that,” Tanaka began, lowering his voice just a bit. “But are you really okay? I mean, even things with you and Daichi-san have been different, I’ve noticed.”

At the mention of the raven, Suga took a shaky breath, looking away for a moment.

“N-no, Daichi and I are fine, really,” Suga assured as he brought his gaze back to the other, smiling weakly.

Tanaka looked him straight in the eye. “You don’t have to hide it from me Suga-san. I know things have been strained with you and the Captain because… because you like him. As more than a friend. And you’re afraid to tell him.”

As the words left Tanaka’s mouth Sugawara stared at him with brown eyes wide in disbelief. He soon shook himself out of his trance, shaking his head back and forth in refusal so vigorously that Tanaka thought that his head just may fall off.

“No, no, you’ve got it all wrong…”

Tanaka was silent, but seeing his defiant look had Suga sagging in defeat. “… Was it that obvious?”

Supressing the need to celebrate, Tanaka instead gave Suga a small, supportive smile of his own. “Just to me. If it helps, I don’t think any of the others have noticed.”

Looking just the slightest bit relieved, Suga nodded. “Well, yes, I like him,” he admitted finally and Tanaka damn near jumped for joy.

“How long?” Tanaka probed. If he was going to set the two of them up, he needed to know all the small, details, not matter how insignificant. It was in The Rules.

Suga shrugged. “I had an inkling of it for a while I guess,” he answered. “But after seeing Nishinoya and Asahi get together, and seeing how happy they were, I realized that I kinda wanted that too. And when I thought of who I might want that with, I immediately thought of Daichi. Then once he was in my thoughts, I couldn’t get him out.”

The younger player nodded thoughtfully, keeping track of all of this in his mind. How was he going to go about this…? “Well, Daichi-san isn’t stupid,” he said finally. “If I’ve noticed it already, it won’t be long before he notices something is wrong too. When he talks to you about it, what will you do?”

Sugawara sucked in a quick breath. “I don’t… I don’t know. I’ve never been able to lie to Daichi."

“Then don’t.”

The setter looked at Tanaka incredulously. “What? No, Tanaka, I can’t just- I can’t tell him!”

“Well why not?” Tanaka decided to go with the direct approach. Suga was already venting, now he only needed to convince him to admit his feelings to Daichi.

“B-Because!” Sugawara exclaimed, looking as if he was just seconds away from tearing his hair right out of his scalp. “If I tell him, and he doesn’t like me back, then what’ll happen?” Tanaka opened his mouth to reply, but Suga beat him to it. “It’ll be awkward and weird and our friendship will be messed up, and so will our volleyball and-“

“Suga,” Tanaka interrupted, putting his hands on the frazzled teen’s shoulders. “None of that will happen, _trust me.”_

“And how do you know that?” Sugawara demanded looking desperate. Unfortunately, Tanaka took a moment too long in answering, and Suga crumpled in defeat again. “Exactly. Thanks for trying to help Tanaka, but it’ll be better if I don’t say anything, okay? Don’t worry.”

With a gentle pat on Tanaka’s head, Suga left.

Grunting loudly, Tanaka violently kicked aside a nearby trashcan, sending it flying to the other side of the hallway. Couldn’t it be easy, just this once?

 

-

 

Tanaka shivered from underneath his large hoodie, cursing just about everyone and everything in the world.

It was early. _Much_ too early for Tanaka’s taste.

Following the complete and utter failure with Suga, Tanaka went home to think of his next move. It was obvious to him that Daichi recuperated Suga’s feelings. As far as he was concerned, Daichi liked Suga even longer than Suga had liked him. The looks Daichi gave his vice-captain when he thought no one was looking were enough to make Tanaka want to puke.

Since Suga had decided to keep his mouth shut about everything, Tanaka decided to confront Daichi as well, and see how much information he could get out of him. (Though he predicted it wouldn’t be much.)

Unfortunately, Tanaka realized that he would have virtually no chance to talk to the Captain one-to-one. The only people he ever talked to alone on a regular basis were Nishinoya and Ennoshita- the time he had gotten to speak with Suga was purely by chance.

This left Tanaka with only two options: one, lock Daichi in a supply closet and demand answers, or two, show up early to practice when Daichi opened the gym. Clearly, the former would only result in an angry Daichi, so Tanaka was left with the latter.

_‘The things I do for these people.’_

Not bothering to stifle a yawn, Tanaka walked up to the gym doors, sighing happily when they opened with no protest.

“Good morning!” He called, putting his outdoor shoes next to the door.

Daichi jumped in surprise, the volleyball he held in his hand in preparation for a serve falling to the ground.

“T-Tanaka?” he stuttered in a mix of anger and surprise. “What’re you doing here?”

Tanaka closed the door behind him, dropping his heavy backpack to the ground so he could strip himself of his sweater, exhaling in relief at the sweet warmth the enveloped him.

“For practice,” he replied easily, giving Daichi his best _duh_ voice, just to annoy him. When he saw his left eyebrow twitch, he knew that he had succeeded.

“Okay, but you’re never here this early.”

“Can’t a man change, Daichi-san?” He inquired with fluttering eyelashes.

Daichi snorted and gave him a dry look. “Not when he’s not yet a man.”

“So mean, Daichi-san,” Tanaka whined, walking next to the older male and taking a volleyball from the cart, spinning it in his hands.

“Seriously Tanaka, what’s up? Is something wrong?” Daichi asked, finally picking the fallen ball off of the ground and serving it to the other side of the net.

Tanaka rolled his eyes and did his own serve, cursing under his breath when it barely went over, skimming the net. “Why does everyone always think something’s wrong when I talk to them? I’m not that bad!”

“Maybe not,” Daichi agreed with a grunt, his palm hitting another ball, making it spin as it flew in the air. “But considering you only come to the gym this early when you’re up to something, I think I have the right to be a bit suspicious.”

Tanaka hummed, smiling as his ball went over cleanly this time. Far left corner. Nice. “Fair enough.” Tanaka took a breath. Now or never. “Today, my question of the day is: when are you gonna tell Suga that you wanna date him?”

Tanaka cringed as Daichi flinched violently, making the ball he had started to serve miss its mark, hitting the middle of the net instead.

The gym was silent for a few tense moments before Daichi spoke up softly. “Mind your business, Tanaka.”

At this, the second-year blinked dumbly. “Y-you’re not gonna deny it?”

Daichi shrugged, picking another ball out of the cart. “You already know. There’s no point.” He served the ball. It barely went over. “And to answer your question, never.”

At this, Tanaka saw red.

He made a frustrated noise, startling Daichi. “Why are you people so damn stubborn?! Do you know how hard you guys make my job when you won’t just admit your feelings? If I had any hair, I would’ve pulled it all out by now! It’s so. Damn. Frustrating! Just tell him already, damn it!"

Daichi just gave him a blank look, causing Tanaka to calm down enough to shiver in fear. “Then stay out of other people’s business Tanaka. It’s that simple.”

If Tanaka wasn’t such a manly man he probably would’ve fallen to his knees in tears. Instead he took a breath in the hopes that he would calm himself further. “But it’s really not, Daichi-san. I want to help you guys, but you make it really difficult.”

“But nobody asked for your help!” Daichi snapped, fully facing the other, and Tanaka gulped nervously at the look Daichi gave him. There was nothing but fury in his eyes. “Just stay out of things Tanaka! One day, you’ll only end up making things worse!”

The Captain turned away with a huff, walking towards the other side of the net to put him distance between him and his underclassman under the pretense that he was collecting the stray balls.

Tanaka just sighed and shook his head.

At this point, there was nothing for him left to do. All he could do now was hope that his senpai would swallow their pride and establish their feelings.

_What. A. Pain._

 

-

 

It was Friday night and Daichi was still livid at Tanaka.

The younger teen was overall a great person, easily excitable and not too bright, but great nonetheless. Daichi liked and respected him a lot, but sometimes Tanaka simply didn’t know where to draw the line.

Daichi was well aware of his feelings towards Sugawara thank you very much, and he had been doing an _exceptional_ job of keeping them under wraps. And then of course, because the world clearly hates him, Tanaka had to go and make those feelings resurface. So of course Daichi snapped.

And now all of the feelings that Daichi had been trying so hard to ignore just came crashing back, and it was as though it was his first year of high school all over again.

Yes, Daichi had liked his friend for that long and never told him, so what? It wasn’t as if the grey-haired teen would return his feelings.

But what if he did though?

What if Suga _did_ feel the same way about him? What if Suga _did_ wanna do gross, couple-y stuff like hold hands, and go on dates, and kiss? And what if by not saying anything, Daichi was letting the possibility of this slip idly by, as he and Suga moved on to the next chapter of their lives.

Without each other.

Daichi groaned loudly, stuffing a pillow over his face as to not be heard by his parents. Why did crushes have to be so difficult?

On a sheer burst of confidence, Daichi picked up his cellphone with shaking hands, unlocking it and opening his messages, scrolling down to Suga’s name (he ignored the fact that he had to scroll so far) and tapped out a message.

**To: Suga**

**From: Daichi**

_Hey_. _We haven’t talked properly in a while. Wanna meet up tomorrow?_

The next few minutes that he spent waiting for Sugawara’s reply were agonizing. By the time the phone vibrated, Daichi’s shirt was soaked through with sweat.

Wiping his also sweaty fingers on his shorts, Daichi picked up the phone again, reading the reply.

**From: Suga**

**To: Daichi**

_Yeah, I agree, we haven’t! But I’m volunteering tomorrow. I’m free on Sunday though!_

Daichi groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. Of course Suga was busy tomorrow! The guy spends every Saturday volunteering at the local animal shelter like the saint he is. Now Daichi would have to wait another day. Oh, the agony!

**To: Suga**

**From: Daichi**

_Oh yeah, my bad. But Sunday's good. How does Yomo’s Diner at 14:00 sound?_

**From: Suga**

**To: Daichi**

_Sounds good! See you then!!!_

Daichi let the phone drop from his hands, his heart thumping wildly. There was no turning back now. He hoped he made the right decision.

**To: Tanaka**

**From: Daichi**

_Damn you. Damn you to Hell._

 

-

 

Daichi didn’t like flannels. His chest was too broad so they always stretched tightly on it, and they only looked good on him when he rolled up the sleeves, which more often than not hurt his arms with the way the material dug into them.

But when picking out his outfit for this date - _ahem_ \- meet up, he had suddenly remembered Sugawara mentioning that he liked it the way flannels looked on people. Yes, Daichi was wearing one to try to impress his crush. Sue him.

But the fact of the matter was that Daichi wore a flannel for Suga even though it was itchy and uncomfortable, and he hoped that the other appreciated it.

He damn well better.

Lost in his thoughts, the teen jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, barely containing a shriek.

He turned to face his offender and his glare was met with the face of a laughing Sugawara.

“Sorry, Daichi,” he chuckled, removing his hand, taking his place in the seat across from Daichi. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

The younger teen continued to glare at him playfully, a hand over his heart in an attempt to calm it down. “Well you did! How would you have felt if you killed me before we even got a chance to hang out?”

“I would feel happy because then I could save my money, I would be Captain by default, and no one would think it was me because I’m too nice,” Suga replied coolly, a serious look on his face. At Daichi’s shocked look, his façade broke, and he burst into laughter once again. “Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help it. I love messing with you too much.”

“Clearly,” he replied, a smile on his lips.

The two of them then began to ease their way into conversation, and it was as if there hadn’t been a brief strain in their relationship, but Daichi couldn’t help but be unsatisfied, no matter how much they laughed. He got so much joy simply from being around the other, and though he knew Suga felt the same, he didn’t know to what extent. Was he happy enough being around him because they were friends, or did he secretly wish they could be more than that, like Daichi did?

“…-chi?” The wing spiker shook his head, pulling himself out of his trance as his name was called.

“Sorry, what?” He said stupidly.

“Are you okay? You zoned out there for a bit.” Daichi looked at Suga’s sincere worried face and it was as if something inside him snapped.

“Why don’t you hit me anymore?” he blurted, and immediately wanted to crawl into a hole and die. How could he fuck up that badly? How, how, how.

Suga tilted his head in confusion. “Why don’t I… hit you anymore?” He asked for clarification, and Daichi nodded his head lamely. To his surprise Suga blushed, looking down at the table and scratching his cheek with the nail of his index finger. “Because,” he said, so softly Daichi had to strain to hear him. “Because I don’t want to hurt you.”

Daichi blinked. What.

“That hasn’t really stopped you before,” he noted. “I mean, usually you’d punch me so hard that I’d have bruises later on in the day.”

“That’s the point. I don’t wanna hurt you anymore Daichi. Because… because… _becauseIreallylikeyou.”_

Daichi blinked again. _Wait, WHAT?_

“Wait no,” Daichi said, then backtracked when Suga’s shoulders slumped in misunderstanding at his wording. “No, not _no,_ but no as in, ‘no I was supposed to be the one confessing here not you, what the hell Suga.’”

Suga lifted his head slowly, finally meeting Daichi’s eyes with his own. “You were gonna confess?”

At having it stated to bluntly Daichi blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well yeah. Because I really like you because you’re so sweet, and caring, and hardworking, and _amazing._ ” Daichi stopped to glower at him. “But also annoying because you always do things before I get the chance.”

Suga just laughed, resting his head in his arms, keeping his eyes locked on Daichi. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he insisted, though his smug expression said otherwise.

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Daichi grumbled unhappily, though his wide grin betrayed him. “So… are we gonna give this a shot?” He dared.

Suga sat up, stretching out his legs underneath the table so they rubbed up against Daichi’s, and the two of them tangled them together.

“Yeah, I think we are.”

 

-

 

Tanaka swore that he was _never_ gonna be a matchmaker again.

The previous night, Daichi had texted him and told him that he had Suga had gotten together, thanking him for his help. That was fine and dandy at the time, but he didn’t realize that setting them up meant that he and his fellow teammates would have the freeze to death as they waited for them to get their asses to school and open the gym doors, as they were the only two team members with a set of keys to that building, as well as the club room.

“Why are both Captains so late?” Hinata whined, trying unsuccessfully to burrow himself further into his coat and scarf to escape the bitter cold, standing close to Kageyama in an attempt to share body heat. “It’s freezing out here!”

“Can’t we just go ask someone inside for them?” Tsukishima inquired irritably, nose bright red from the biting winds.

“We can’t,” Asahi said with chattering teeth. “The faculty members are having a staff meeting. We can’t disrupt them.”

His response got him a symphony of annoyed groans, and for once he couldn’t even bring himself to be offended.

Just as Noya was going to offer breaking in again, he saw Suga and Daichi in the distance. “Hey, they’re coming!” He squinted, trying to see through the condensation that had accumulated in front of his face when he spoke. “Are they… are they holding hands?”

The members of the team all squinted at the two offenders as well, theirs eyes widening when they saw that yes, they were in fact hand-in-hand.

“Morning guys!” Suga greeted brightly, seemingly blissfully ignorant of the dirty looks he was receiving from his teammates. “Sorry we’re late!”

“Sure you are,” Tanaka mumbled, rubbing his palms together. “Just hurry up and open the door, we’ve been freezing our asses off out here, thanks to you lovebirds.”

At the pet name Sugawara blushed, and he hurriedly opened the doors, moving out of the way as the rest of the team hastily pushed their way inside, all sighing at the warmth

Tanaka took of his outerwear with the rest of the team, looking at Suga and Daichi out of the corner of his eye. He smiled. The two of them finally looked genuinely happy again.

He sighed. When would _he_ get an exceptional matchmaker? He wanted a girlfriend, damn it.


End file.
